Dillema Test
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: Kalian masih muda?/ Masih pelajar?/ Apa sih yang kalian pikirin semasa jadi pelajar? Apa yang bisa bikin kalian shock setengah mampus karena TEST? apa yang bakal kalian lakuin biar ngak kena REMED? contekan? WOW-Tipe pelajar yang tauladan sambil komat-kamit doa baca mantra sampe subuh trus belajar ya? ini kisah 1 Minggu perjalanan anak muda menghadapi TEST You Dare to read?
1. Chapter 1

**Dillema for a Test**

**.**

**Many Character Fuss, Teacher by Author, Prepare for worst of Teenager High School Life! True STORY from Author!**

**.**

**Week Before Test**

"ANJRITT!" seru Kai kini menghadapi sesuatu yang lebih heboh dari sekedar badai biasa yang menerpa kehidupan SMA-nya yang damai ini.

Jack si anak rujak kini masih santai sambil berguling-guling ria diatas 2 kursi yang dia gabungin menjadi satu layaknya tempat tidur, "Ape lagi sih, bohlam—hidup loe dah menderita jadi ngak usah pake di publikasi segala penderitaan loe…" sahut Jack ngasal

"Diem deh loe, Bocak Rujakan! Ini IMPORT NEWES! WES!" seru Kai sambil muncrat-muncrat gaje di depan wajah Jack

"HAIZZ! GILA! BAU BOTAK!" protes Jack sambil nendang si Bohlam bekas ke samping terus ngelap mukanya yang terkena semburan ganas Kai dengan tisu basah MITU—lho? Dapet darimana tuh anak?

Tiba-Tiba, Gray datang dengan wajah tenang seperti biasa tetapi kalau biasanya dia membawa PSP kemana-mana, kini berubah wallpaper menjadi bawa BUKU sejibun jumblahnya layaknya membawa granat ke sekolah.

"Anjrit! Brother cuy! Apakah ini mimpii~ Apakah ini mimpii~" ucap Kai lebai sambil berlutut di depan Gray dengan mata memelas layaknya iklan MAGNUM yang baru dapet hadiah Merci aja

**BLEDAK!**

Jack langsung menendang Kai dari pandangan dengan jurus jitu '**Tendangan Ksatria Timun**' dengan sukses membuat si botak yang selalu sial kini mencium kaki meja di sampingnya sedangkan Jack yang dengan bangga melontarkan jurusnya dengan sukses kini berjingkrak-jingkrak ala Jackie Chen sambil bergumam '**Watta-Watta-Wattados!**'

"WOI! PAHLAWAN GAGAL! KURANG ASEM LOE!" sembur Kai kagak terima dengan penghinaan ini

"MWAAHHAHAHAHA~ RASAKAN SERANGAN DARI **PAHLAWAN TIMUN** YANG GAGAH PERKASA INI~" ucap Jack sok ngaku sambil membusungkan dada "Wahai para penjahat datang kemari dan gue dengan senang hati akan membakar kalian dengan serangan **TIMUN** legendaries!" tambahnya lagi kini menggunakan gaya **Usagi Tsukino Sailor Moon** yang dulu sering mengatakan di tipi-tipi '_**Aku akan menghukum kalian dengan kekuatan Bulan**_' Je-JengJeng!

Gray sama sekali ngak mengubris ocehan kedua makhluk yang merupakan sahabat solidnya ini, Ia mengambil bangku dan kemudian duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca bukunya yang tebal itu—sementara Jack dan Kai kini saling terlibat aksi bermain super-hero gagal di depannya dengan tingkat kehebohan yang sangat parah, ada Kai yang ingin meniru aksi panjat **spiderman** mempraktekan dengan berlari memanjat tembok untuk sesaat kemudian jatuh dengan tidak elit membuat pinggangnya encok seketika—sedangkan Jack meniru aksi **Superman** pengen terbang tapi gagal lantaran dirinya malah ambruk diatas lantai yang otomatis malah ngesot-ngesot ngak jelas ngebersihin lantai yang kotor—lumayan membantu kerjaan Janitor sekolah~

"…Seminggu dari sekarang kita bakal UJIAN besar…" gumam Gray tiba-tiba membuat Jack juga Kai langsung mendelik kearah Gray dengan mata terbelalak

Satu kata yang dibenci para pelajar zaman sekarang adalah **UJIAN**!—Menghadapi Test yang sangat sulit, bersakit-sakitan sampai muntah darah hanya untuk mendapatkan nilai yang bagus agar tidak terkena terkaman sang IBU yang udah menjelma jadi raksasa mengerikan di tengah siang bolong—itu kayak Emaknya si Nobita kalo Nobita dapet nilai nol pulang-pulang~

"HAH!" sontak Jack langsung berdiri dengan kemeja yang udah lumayan kotor akibat menyapu lantai

Kai yang berjalan menghampiri sambil mengelus pinggangnya kayak Kakek-Kakek encok menghampiri sang cucu "CIYUSS! MIAPAH!" semburnya

Gray menunjukkan kertas ditangannya yang berisi 1 minggu jadwal penuh UJIAN yang akan dilaksanakan di depan mata nanti—MAMPUS, bicara soal UJIAN pastilah bicara soal BELAJAR dan 1 hal itu adalah yang sama sekali ngak di demenin baik oleh Kai ataupun Jack yang notabene malas membaca buku—ke Sekolah aja numpang bawa buku pelajaran, padahal di rumah tuh buku udah jadi bantal empuk dirundung iler atau jadi pembungkus cabe di pasar kali yah~ Anak-Anak yang tidak perlu ditiru.

"MAMPUS! GUE SAMA SEKALI NGAK ADA PERSIAPAN!" seru Jack baru menyadari "Eh—Tunggu, Kite seruangan kagak Gray?"

"IYE NOH! KITA SERUANGAN KAGA?" tambah Kai dengan mulut berbusa—euwwh~

Gray dengan tenang mengambil secarik kertas dari kantongnya dan memandang kini Jack dan Kai yang melotot di depannya kayak ikan koi atau mirip dengan orang yang lagi kebelet buat ke toilet terdekat.

**Dag..**

**Dig…**

**Dug…**

**DHAG-DHIG-DHUG!**

"Sorry—Kayaknya kita bertiga ngak seruangan, gue di ruang 15…" sahut Gray dengan santainya

Disaat seperti itu hanya ada satu perkataan yang terlintas di pikiran kedua makhluk yang malas belajar ini.

"MAMPUS KITA~ CONTEKAN KITA DI UJUNG SANAAAA~" seru keduanya melodramatic kayak Drama Malin Kundang yang kagak mau kena kutuk sang Ibu lantaran membunuh Ayahnya sendiri—err, itu Sangkuriang atau Malin Kundang?

"Kai…" ucap Jack sambil meringis sambil megang botol air minum—lho?—ternyata untuk menambahkan efek dramatis gitu, Jack sambil nyolek-nyolek air di botol terus di polesin ke matanya, kayak air mata buaya gitu lho?

Kai menatap Jack dengan tampak sok tegar—kayak cowok-cowok yang baru aja di campakin si pacar gitu, "…Jack—" ucapnya dengan suara gagah yang dibuat-buat

Adegan slow motion pun dimulai, antara Jack yang seperti akan memeluk Kai dan dengan Kai yang akan segera mendekapnya kayak film-film Bollywood gitu yang adegannya so sweet gimana tuh, tapi sebelum itu…

**GEPLAK!**

"TAMPANG LOE BIKIN ENEK SUASANA TAU!" seru Jack yang malah menggeplak Kai dengan botol yang dibawanya—wallah, kagak jadi _so sweet-so sweet_-an nih ceritanya kedua orang yang satu ini (a/n: para Fujoshi local miris) "BIKIN KACAU AKTING GUE AJA U!" tambahnya mencak-mencak

"BUSETT DAH, KEPALA GUE BISA GEGER NIH! TANGGUNG JAWAB!" protes Kai sambil menunjuk benjol di kepalanya seperti 2 _scoop_ Es Krim aja numpuk.

"Iyee… Besok gue gantiin pake bohlam Taman deket rumah gue~ Tenang-Tenang~" ucap Jack gampang sambil menepuk bahu Kai sambil manggut-manggut mikirin, bohlam di taman itu adalah persediaan kepala Kai nanti, lumayan bisa berguna untuk masyarakat luas sebagai lampu taman bergerak abad terkini—PERNEMUAN TERBARU YANG MENGGEMPARKAN DUNIA~

"SOMPLAK! LOE KIRA GUE APAAN BEGO~!" seru Kai ganas

Gray membalik halaman buku yang ia baca sebelum kemudian berkomentar "Daripada ngurusin Bohlam buat ganti kepala Kai—kenapa loe berdua ngak cari aja Kelompok belajar buat belajar bareng…"

Kai langsung menaikan alis heran "Lha—Kelompok belajar kite kan sama elu Pak…" ucapnya

"Gue tahu abis ini loe berdua bakal minta belajar di rumah gue—yang ada begitu sampe di rumah gue loe bukan belajar, tapi malah mentengin Game di kamar gue dan ngubrak-abrik koleksi majalah di bwah kasur kakak gue…" sahut Gray menjelaskan dengan dingin

**JELB!**

**BRAG! BRUG! BRAG! BUAGH!**

"Yah—Kita kan Manusia, Gray~" sahut Kai sambil cengar cengir

Jack langsung menyahuti sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka Kai di sampingnya "HALLAH! _Bullshit_ aja loe, Botak! Gue tahu loe LANGGANAN ngobrak-abrik tuh Majalah, ckckck… Masih aja nyari kesempatan di saat krisis!"

"WOY! Daripada Loe kayak kambing cengok di depan layar tipi main GOD OF WAR! Gue tahu loe maen Cuma ngincer BOKEP-nya doank!" seru Kai ngak kalah heboh—ehemm, bagi readers yang ngak pernah main God of War pasti ngak bakal tahu ada yang 'ya-ya' dalam simulasi game, yah walaupun Author sendiri udah 5 kali bolak-balik main biasa-biasa aja, ngak salah emang tuh game dikasih cap **MATURE CONTENT** di pojok bawah bungkus kaset—sepertinya Jack yang mengaku polos sudah terbongkar juga kedoknya.

"OTAK NGERES APE KATA LOE!" seru Jack menyahuti "Yaelah—gue tahu otak loe ngeres jadi jangan coba-coba main tuding-tendang ke gue BOHLAM, semua orang juga tahu kalo adegan **ITU**-tuh di GOD OF WAR buat nambahin **EXPERIENCE WEAPON**! AH LOE SIH GAMERS BANGKRUT! KAGAK TAHU APA-APA!" ucap Jack mengumbar fakta yang sebenarnya pengen membuktikan bahwa otaknya masih tersucikan dan tidak tenodai—kalopun ternodai, mungkin bisa dibersihkan kembali deng Rinso Cair di rumah sambil di gosok-gosok~

"ALLAH—JANGAN CUMA NUDING AJA!" umbar Kai ngak mau kalah

Jack langsung memasang kuda-kuda amatir Karate "APE HAH! LOE MAU KENA SERANGAN **PAHLAWAN TIMUN** GUE~ WAHAHAHHA…" ucapnya bangga sambil mengingat gimana tadi jurus jitunya dapat mengambrukan Kai beberapa saat yang lalu

Kai hanya cengo mendengar nama Timun-Timunan yang keluar dari mulut Jack kemudian langsung nyerocos "TIMUN APAAN! LOE PAHLAWAN GADUNGAN BROW! GUE NIH GUE ITU DIKENAL DENGAN—"

"PAHLAWAN BOHLAM BUDAK SANG **PAHLAWAN TIMUN ** GAGAH PERKASA~"

"ANJRRITTT!"

Gray malah sibuk belajar—heran kenapa pikirannya bisa menghapal materi Ulangan saat ini ketika di depannya tengah berdiri DUO RUSUH yang super berisik sedang melakukan show adu bacot dengan tujuan membanjiri lantai dengan iler mereka—lho? Hubungannya?

"AH! Daripada ngeladenin TIMUN rongsokan yang satu ini mending kita terusin topic yang tadi!" sahut Kai

"Enak aja loe kata gue Timun rongsokan, dasar bohlam kagak tahu TINGKAT EKONOMI Negara kita yang kian menipis mengakibatkan naiknya SEMBAKO, sampe-sampe harga **BAWANG** naek! Loe pikir dengan otak bohlam loe itu, meskipun harga bawang kian naik hingga menggunung dan harga cabe yang mulai meningkat sampe ke puncak EVEREST~ **TIMUN-TIMUN ** masih tetap setiap di harga pasokan mereka! JANGAN SIA-SIAKAN PERJUANGAN TIMUN, BRO!" ucap Jack layaknya seorang motivator makanan di depan Kai berceramah tentang kehebatan TIMUN—TIMUN dari semua bahan SEMBAKO yang naek—buseet dah nak Jack, bukannya yang lagi kemelut BAWANG itu Indonesia yah? "Jadi sudah diputuskan bahwa TIMUN adalah yang terbaik! TIMUUNNN! TIMUNNN!" serunya sambil berkampanye ria

Kai yang tidak mengubris kampanye Jack menatap Gray "Jadi kita harus gimana, bro—Loe tahu kan gue sama si IDIOT itu kalo disatuin kayak Globar Warming sama Sampah di muka dunia ini, NGAK NYAMBUNG bro!" sahut Kai memelas

Gray menutup bukunya "Ya—Yang gue bilang tadi, loe berdua cari kelompok belajar mulai sekarang… gue yakin banyak kok anak-anak sekolah yang bikin kelompok belajar bareng…"

"MAKSUD LOE KITA IKUT ROMBONGAN, BEHEL—gitu? Yang pake kacamata super tebel kaya BETTY, bawa buku NAUJUBILAH GODDINAMIT! Sama-sama yang giginya tonggos itu!" sahut Kai muka horror memikirkan dia akan ikut CLUB KUTUNYA BUKU Harvest High—Yang ugh well begitulah "APA LOE PENGENG GUE NGELIAT TARTARUS!" protesnya

"Demi nilai bagus loe harus rela sampe nyebrangi sungai Sanzu sekalipun, Botak…" sahut Gray singkat

"HUWAAAA—CONTEKAN ILANK SEKARANG GUE HARUS RELA PERGI KE DALAM TARTARUS CUMA GARA-GARA TEST!" raungnya sambil gulang-gulingan, kenyataan yang begitu pahit ini memang patut menjadi derita Kai yang selalu saja apes.

"TIMUUNNNN~" seru Jack semangat—yaampun, masih ngak selese juga kampanyenya nih satu anak~

Dan kita nantikan hari esok dimana kedua bocah ajaib ini dapat lolos dari TEST yang begitu men-DILEMA-kan!

**See you Next~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Litte:** Summimasen lama update~ bwahahahha… Litte ngak rela cerita ini berakhir begitu saja tanpa ada pihak yang menderita—!

**Kai:** -ngamuk- Jangan bilang loe mau ngabisin DUID gue lagi!

**Jack:** -teriak- TIDAK! KE-INNONCENCE-an GUE BAKAL DIRENGGUT!

**Gray:** -_- Gue ngak masalah, soalnya gue selalu bernasib baik dari semuanya –berdasarkan fakta-

**Jack & Kai:** INI NGAK ADIL!

**Litte:** Hush—! =_= Jangan berwajah dua dah~ anyway minna, Arigato for review fic ini. Just enjoy when you read though *wink-wink*

* * *

**Chapter 2: How we start our Study?**

* * *

Ah—Another Sunny day di Harvest High, tetapi secarah matahari menyinari dunia dan segala makhluk yang ada di dalam dunia yang luas ini kita dapat melihat dengan seksama para siswa sekolah kini mendadak rajin menenteng buku sambil berjalan menuju sekolah dan tidak habis pikir juga kalau mereka sudah menghabiskan lamanya waktu perjalanan mereka sambil membaca buku _notabene_ berisi catatan dan latihan penyelesaian soal-soal. Tampak suasana begitu serius, begitu tegang menghiasi wajah para siswa yang tampak komat-kamit membaca buku mereka layaknya seorang penyihir tengah merapalkan mantra ampuh untuk menewaskan lawannya.

Tampaknya virus tentang Ujian yang sebentar lagi mendekat membuat panic para siswa sekolah—karena berasalkan dari sumber informasi terpecaya sekolah bahwa ujian kali ini akan dilengkapi dengan pengawasan yang sangat ketat. Ditambah dengan Guru-Guru pengawas yang masih terlalu lembek ditiadakan dari tugas mengawas ujian siswa—kebanyakan para siswa mengandalkan Guru lembek ini untuk mencontek ketika ujian—jadi, pupuslah sudah harapan para siswa untuk lulus tanpa cucuran keringat kerja keras.

Mau melirik saja tidak bisa…

Jangankan untuk mencontek—sekali ketahuan maka tidak ada kata ampun untuk mereka…

Dan—DUNIA akan segera berakhir dimana mereka harus melakukan REMEDIAL TERKUTUK di dalam Ruangan Tahanan Jahanam yaitu tempat yang paling ditakuti para siswa kalau mereka sampai terjerumus ke tempat itu.

Mau tidak mau—mereka memilih bersakit-sakit dahulu sebelum bersenang-senang dengan cara belajar keras!

**JENG… JENG… JENG… JENG…**

Kalau Gray sudah terbiasa memakan buku setiap harinya, Bagaimana dengan nasib kedua teman yang selalu mengandalkan contekan darinya itu hmm?

"…BWAHAHAAHAHAHA~ Tinggal dikit lagi~" seru Jack kesenengan sambil memainkan Tab ditangannya tampak begitu menikmati permainan yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari teman di kompleksnya itu. Pria berambut coklat yang satu ini sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keadaan disekitarnya dan masih tetap bisa berjalan dengan mulus walaupun matanya menatap layar Tab tersebut. Sepanjang perjalanan melintasi para rombongan siswa yang mendadak rajin itu, si Rusuh yang satu ini malah ketawa sendiri menikmati permainannya. Sambil menggerakkan jemarinya dengan antusias di layar Tab yang _touch screen_ itu. "HAHAHAHA~ Akulah sang Master!" ucapnya dengan bangga sambil merentangkan kedua tangan diatas kepalanya

'…Orang itu siapa sih?...'

'Baru keluar dari RS kali yah?'

'Kasihan sekali Orang Tua yang punya anak gila seperti anak itu'

Terdengar bisik-bisik para Ibu-Ibu yang baru saja ber-jogging itu melintasi Jack yang masih tertawa-tawa, dasar muka batu ngak tahu malu si Jack—heran juga para Ibu-Ibu itu melihat tampang Jack yang kayak Anak Muda lagi _broken home_ atau _stress_ karena sesuatu.

"HUAHUAHUAHUHAHUHAHUHA~" seru Jack lagi sambil melancarkan tarian aneh layaknya kepala suku mengitari tempatnya berdiri, kalau kalian sering liat Indian-Indian gitu yang lagi muter-muter perapian sambil joget-joget nah versinya sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Jack saat ini.

Para Ibu-Ibu hanya ber-sweatdropped ria melihat tingkah laku Jack—nih anak, mau sekolah atom au kehutan sebenernya sih—begitulah pemikiran para Ibu-Ibu yang sempat miris ngak karuan melihat sikap Jack yang terbilang aneh.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO~ WAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHHAHA~" tawa Jack lagi menggelegar membuat para Ibu-Ibu jantungan sesaat—serius nih anak normal atau dia baru aja kabur dari ruang perawatan—Kali ini kalian harus menyamakan Jack dengan pemain film Clash of Titans dimana ada salah satu pemain yang tertawa seperti ini.

Para Ibu-Ibu menelan ludah sambil berkeringat dingin, mereka yang tadinya ingin menelepon kantor polisi untuk menahan Jack karena sudah membuat orang-orang kompleks ketakutan kini membatalkan niat awal mereka…

Di selang beberapa detik sebelumnya, Jack mengakhiri tarian gilanya itu kemudian menengok ke samping melihat kumpulan Ibu-Ibu yang masih memandanginya dengan sorot muka yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan. Jack tersenyum ramah menyapa mereka

"Ohayou…" sapanya dengan nada riang

**SYIUUUUUUSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH**

Tatapan intens para Ibu-Ibu itu dengan seketika berubah sambil bersorak entah kenapa setelah melihat wajah Jack yang bisa dibilang tampan dan mempesona, tentunya wajah setampan bak Pangeran into tidak mungkin bisa disamakan dengan orang gila kan?

"KYAAAA~ GANTENGGNYAAAA~" sorak mereka bersamaan

Jack hanya mengangkat alis mendengar sorakan tersebut sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri—siapa yang tampan yah? Mengira kalau Ibu-Ibu itu barusan ketemu OrGanWat (Orang Ganteng Lewat di jalan) Ia hanya mengangkat bahu sambil melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menyibukkan diri bermain permainan **FRUIT NINJA** (Itu lho, permainan yang motong buah gitu) =_= bener-beners si Jack!

"Yo—Bocah kampong..!" seru suara di depan Jack ketika dirinya sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah

Jack menaikan kepalanya memandangi sosok yang memanggilnya tersebut, kulit seitem areng yang baru dibakar—ITEM BANGET, bro—Giginya kini sudah berhias behel berwarna ungu—MACHING amat—mengenakan rompi dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang sudah terpasanga rapi. Celana ungu pendek selurut dengan kaos kaki putih panjang, rambutnya afro seperti rambut penyanyi jaman 80 tahunan yang mungkin sekarang udah pensiunan kali yah, mengenakan kaca mata besar kayak sinetron Betty gitu dah.

Jack hanya cengo sesaat—ni orang makhluk hidup ato makhluk laut yah? Tampangnya udah bikin enek pagi-pagi buta kayak gini. Matahari aja bisa pingsan gimana orang yang ngeliat?

"Misi yeh, Bang… salah alamat sekolah kali nih…" sahut Jack berusaha melewati orang aneh tersebut—bisa gawat pagi-pagi kena fenomena ketemu orang gila nyasar di depan gerbang sekolah kan?

"Hah! Abang! Loe kira gue abang loe dasar BOCAH SALAK! Loe ngak bisa liat wajah ganteng gue yang kayak **Tom Cruise** ini di pagi hari?" sahutnya sambi berpuitis ria menunjuk matahari yang tiba-tiba langsung dibalas dengan mendungnya langit seketika, sepertinya sang Surya langsung kabur bersembunyi dibalik awan ketakutan ditunjuk oleh orang Gila!

"TOM CRUISE! Adanya juga Loe mah Tom CAPER! COWOK ITEM CARI PERHATIAN! BOTAK!" sahut Jack meladeni sebelum kemudian mengerjapkan matanya memandangi makhluk tersebut kemudian menggaruk kepalanya "Kok gue jadi emosi yah sama loe, Loe kan bukan si Botak-Arab-Narsis—!"

"Ah—Loe LOLA bego! Ni gue! Si Kai ganteng yang gak ada duanya! Loe kagak inget kita udah sejoli selalu di sekolah ini menghabiskan waktu bersama~ Hanya kau dan aku~" sahut si mkahluk sambil menghentakan kakiknya kayak cewek centil plus manja

Jack ketawa ngakak "Mana mungkin~ Si Botak kan ngak punya rambut~! Kepalanya aja ampir sejenis sama Bohlam lampu~ BWAHAHAHHAHA~! Udeh, loe jangan mengaku—ngapain loe ngaku sama kayak si jelek narsis.. berbanggalah loe kagak botak, nak! Syukurilah loe punya rambut!" ceramah Jack kayak pendakwah tertinggi

"YA MAKANYA GUE BILANG INI GUE! TATAP MATA GUE NIH!" sahutnya sambil melotot menunjukkan matanya "APA MAKSUD LOE HAH SEJENIS BOHLAM! LOE KIRA GUE APAAN BOCAH RUJAK! KAMPRET LU!" cerocosnya

**Krik…**

**Krikk…**

**Krikkk Krikk Krikk…**

**Krikkk—**Gah! Cape amat gue bunyi kagak ada yang nyautin—dan si jangkrik malangpun pergi mencari teman kencan baru di kebun sekolah, Lho?

Jack bertopang dagu dengan begonia mengitari orang yang mengaku si bohlam Kai sebelum kemudian, "Kalo loe emang bener si Bohlam! APA HOBI LOE!" tanya Jack dengan suara sok serius sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan hidung si makhluk item tersebut

"Loe! Kita udah se-SOULMATE! Aish~ Loe lupa sama Hobi sobat loe yang satu ini! Dasar bocah rujak ulekan! TENTU SAJA! HOBI GUE ADALAH MENGOLEKSI DOUJIN *****I! BWAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" tawanya menggila

"BERARTI LOE BENERAN SI BOHLAM!" sahut Jack yang dengan muka shock Omigosh sebelum kemudian "HA! GUE UDAH TAHU KALO ITU HOBI LOE!T—Tunggu! Kenapa loe ngak BOTAK! KEMANA BOTAK LOE!" seru Jack yang tiba-tiba mendadak panic sambil mengguncang bahu Kai

Dengan senyuman bling-bling Kai berpose "YEE~ YAA Udah numbuh lah, Gue kan manusia yang memiliki rambut—!"

"JADI LOE UDAH GAK BOTAK LAGI!" potong Jack

"YA KAGAK LAGH—LOE KAGAK LIAT GUE PUNYA RAMBUT SEKARANG DODOL! GUE LAKI-LAKI BERAMBUT SEKARANG!" seru Kai dengan mantap

Jack mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah shock ditambah dengan salah satu tangan menggengam dadanya, pose orang kalo abis di putusin ato patah hati karena ditolak gitu dah! Dengan air mata kecil—Jack langsung ngebut berlari!

"HUWEEEE—GRAYYYYY!" rengek Jack langsung merangkul Gray yang kebetulan baru aja melintas kayak murid TK yang ngak dibeliin permen lollipop sama nyokabnya "GRAY—INI GAWAT! GAWAT BANGET! MASKOT KITA—MASKOT KITA UDAH… huks-huks…"

Gray yang menjadi objek baru dateng dan sama sekali tidak mengenali ataupun mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi selama ia belum datang hanya bisa menaikan alis heran memandangi Jack yang kayak Lost Kitty aja.

"Loe kenapa pagi-pagi, Jack…" sahut Gray singkat kemudian Jack mengguncangkan bahunya

"MASKOT KITA GRAY—MASKOT KITA SI BOTAK KAI—DIA… DIA…" ucap Jack terbata-bata sambil menyandarkan kepala di bahu Gray terisak pelan, (MUOH! ADEGAN BAGI PARA FUJOSHI!) sebagai sahabat yang baik Gray menepuk punggung sahabatnya pelan berusaha untuntuk menenangkannya "Kai… Dia udah ngak ada lagi, Gray…" sahut Jack pelan

"WOY—INI GUE DISINI BEGO!" sahut Kai dibelakang tidak terima "GRAY—LOE BILANG KEK, GUE MASIH HIDUP NIH DISINI!" protesnya

Tapi dilain pihak justru Gray tidak mendengarkan ucapan orang aneh—Kai—yang sibuk nyerocos di depannya dan malahan ia yang mendengar kabar duka—lho—tentang kepergian sahabat dan juga mascot promosi genk mereka itu juga meras turut sedih dan berduka cita.

"Sabar Jack, Mungkin sudah saatnya dia harus menghadap ke atas sana…" sahut Gray menepuk punggung Jack yang masih sesegukan itu—dengan lebaynya pemirsa—sebelum kemudian menambahkan "Kita hanya bisa merelakan Kai pergi dan sampai di surag dengan damai…"

**Twitch**

"WOY—INI GUE! SUMPAH LOE BERDUA UDAH PADA GILA! GUE MASIH IDUP! GUE BUKA JEJADIAN…" protes Kai tidak terima dan keduanya masih melanjutkan acara duka mereka mengenang kembali kenangan lama bersama si Botak Kai dengan tidak elitnya membuat Nisan kecil bertuliskan nama Kai diatasnya smabil duduk dan berdoa layaknya Kai si botak sudah benar-benar pergi dari hidup keduanya. "ANJRITT! ITU PAMALI BEGO! GUE MASIH HIDUPP!" seru Kai membahana sambil merusak papan makam tersebut dan melempar batu nisannya entah kemana.

"Beristirahatlah dengan dama Kai…" sahut Jack

"BOCAH RUJAK—INI GUE!" seru Kai

Gray hanya menghela napas "Meskipun loe selalu nyolong koleksi Kakak gue, tapi gue bakal kirimin semua edisi yang disimpen kakak gue ke makam loe nanti…"

"HEH—BENERAN TUH!1 ASYIK—eh, BUKAN! INI GUE! HOIII!" sahut Kai membatalkan niatnya yang tadi niat untuk bersorak.

Selesai merundung sekitar 5 menit, keduanya langsung berbalik arah menatap Kai yang udah ngos-ngosan daritadi teriak-teriak di depan muka mereka.

"Jadi, tadi loe mau ngomong apa ke gue?" tanya Gray dengan aksen coolnya

"LOE BARUSAN NGANGGAP GUE MATI SEKARANG LOE BARU NYADAR EINSTEIN!" seru Kai "TEGA BANGET LOE SAMA GUE~ GUE KAN MASIH HIDUP!" sahut Kai merana sambi mundung nyabutin rumput lapangan

Jack ketawa di belakangnya, "LOE KAN MASIH HIDUP BEGO! Lagian juga kapan kita nganggap loe mati~ Ya, ngak Gray~" sahut Jack

Gray mengangguk setuju "Loe itu sensi banget sih, Kai… Lagian kalo loe beneran mau mati gue bisa panggil pembunuh bayaran kok sekarang…" tawar Gray dengan baik hatinya

Dengan rendah hati Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, kalau ia mati dan bisa mendapatkan semua edisi tadi apa enaknya kan? Tidak bisa menikmati donk jadinya.. maka ia tentu saja menolak tawaran baik hati Gray "N—Ngak usah, gue masih mau hidup… Jadi barusan LOE—LOE pada ngapain hah!"

Gray dan Jack saling pandang satu sama lain sebelum kemudian menjawab "Kita memperingat kematian Kai si botak dan menyambut kembali kedatangan Kai berambut kedalam Genk Trio Rusuh sebagai anggota baru…" jelas Gray disertai anggukan Jack

**GUBRAK!**

Kini sia-sialah dirinya panic disaat pertama, "APA MAKSUD LOE! INI TUH—Rambut Palsu! WIG ONCOM!" seru Kai

Jack menepuk kedua tangannya "Oh, jadi itu WIG—BILANG DARI TADI BEGO! Yo Wess Gray, Kita ulang lagi acaranya…"

"Loe nyusahin Kai, kita harus ngulang lagi acaranya kan…" sahut Gray

"SEJAK KAPAN LOE BIKIN ACARA PEMAKAMAN KAYAK BEGINI!" seru Kai ngamuk sambil mundung melihat kini adegan yang sama terjadi kembali dimana Jack dan Gray kembali merayakan pemakaman Kai berambut dan menyambut kembali kedatang Kai botak kedalam Genk rusuh.

Oh Tuhan~ Betapa kejamnya dirimu~

~Skip Time~

Setelah itu Kai menyimpan baik-baik wignya di dalam kantong takut kalau dia memakai wignya itu lagi, kedua teman gilanya—ralat, SUDAH TERLANJUR GILA—ini kembali melakukan adegan yang smaa ditengah kelas!

"Jadi loe ngapain sih ke sekolah pake dandanan heboh kayak begini, Tak—Loe mau menyaingi si Takaishi sensei ha?" sahut Jack nyerocos menyamakan Kai dengan guru Matematika kakak kelas yang umurnya sudah 45 tahun dan masih single belum menikah sama sekali karena umurnya sudah jauh dari batas pernikaha—kabarnya sih Kakak kelas yang mendapatkan dirinya sebagai guru sering diancam untuk kencan dengannya kalau mereka mendapat nilai test jelek. Bagaikan neraka berlapis ganda saja. Sekali kencan pasti Bu Takaishi akan selalu nemplok ke siswa itu sampe lulus nanti. Derita yang serba panjang ya~

"Gila kali~ Gue mau menyaingi si Topeng Idup~ Ini adalah PRA-SARANA GUE ikut ke KLUB Chimut-Chimut Marmut!" sahut Kai dengan bangga

Klub Chimut-Chimut Marmut adalah Klub dimana para KUTU BUKU SMA berkumpul—dimana para kutu buku berkumpul disana pasti mereka akan berlajar tentang materi ujian dan tentunya selain menyandang julukan kutu buku mereka juga jago dalam membobol system pertahanan sekolah untuk mengorek informasi—TETAPI Karena KLUB ini terdiri dari ORANG-ORANG YANG TERLALU BERIMAN, tentunya mereka tidak pernah mencuri soal sekolah walaupun bisa kan? Karena mereka TERLALU BERIMAN saudara-saudara~

"Hooo—Pantesan dandanan loe heboh, ternyata loe mau gabung sama komplotan Anak Iman…" sahut Jack manggut-manggut

"YEE IYALAH! NI Cuma kamuflase doank~ BWAHAHAHHA~ Gue Beriman/Tobat sesaat kemudian balik lagi menjadi PENDOSA JAHANAM~ wahahahahhahahahha" sahut Kai tertawa bangga sebelum kemudian "Terus, rencana loe sendiri gimana?"

Dengan santai Jack menjawab "Tunggu gue selese ngalahin Rekor Fruit Ninja gue baru entar tinggal atur strateginya~"

**GUBRAK!**

"LOE NGAK PEDULI NILAI LOE JEBLOK BRO! INGET—CONTEKAN KITA IKI JAUH DI SEBERANG SUANGAI ARTIK SONO!" sahut Kai kini gentian berdakwah "WAHAI ANAKKU! SADARLAH SEBELUM KAU GUE SADARIN PAKE BAYGON!"

"Itu ngebunuh BEGO—Gue gantung jug aloe di Pohon TOGE!" sahut Jack

"TOGE KAGAK ADA POHONNYA—AMPELAS! OTAK LOE PENTIUM BERAPA SIH!"

"TERAKHIR KALI GUE CEK GUE MAKE APPLE DIRUMAH~!"

"APPLE—!" ucap Kai dengan kagum

Jack manggut-manggut dengan bangga "BERKELAS kan Gue—MWAHAHHAHAHA! Baru aja dikirim dari Tante gue waktu liburan di Malang, Indonesia~"

"Hah—Malang? Indonesia?" sahut Kai masih cengo sebelum kemudian menggeplak kepala Jack "BEGO! ITU APEL! BUKAN APPLE! HADOOO! DUNIA KEBALIK!"

"Apple sama Apel sama aja kali! Cuma 'P'-nya doank yang doble, biasa si APPLE lagi banyak duit buat ngeborong~ beda sama APEL yang kismin Cuma bisa beli satu doank, ngutang pula lagi~" sahut Jack kemudian bersorak "HAH! GUE BARUSAN BISA MATEMATIKA! Otak gue emang pinter meskipun ngak belajar… HAHAHAHHAHA~"

**GUBRAKK! BUAGH!**

Kai hanya bisa jungkir balik saja mendengarnya… Sohibnya yang satu ini jauh lebih santai dibandingkan dirinya yang sudah kalang kabut, masih saja memikirkan GAME FRUIT NINJA sementara sekelas ini udah ampir sepi lantaran para siswa sudah kabur ke Perpustaakaan berburu ilmu dan buku atau mungkin berburu pacaran kali yah? Mojok-mojok di pojokan perpus sambil belajar bareng~ Haaa… jadi iri juga ngebayanginnya…

Sementara itu dilain tempat…

"Nee… Gray, kalo Turunan Fx kayak begini masih bisa di keclin lagi ngak? Ato langsung masukin rumus Limit?" tanya Claire sambil memberikan buku catatannya yang seketika langsung dianalisis oleh Gray

Keduanya kini sedang belajar bersama di Perpustakaan, ditempat paling pojok dan paling sunyi demi emndapat ketenangan dalam belajar. Gray baru saja meraih buku Claire untuk melihat jawaban yang ditulis disana tapi tiba-tiba..

"HATCHI—!" mendadak Gray bersin seketika

"SHHH—!" seru para penghuni langsung merasa mereka terganggu dengan suara bersin Gray barusan dna tidak bisa focus pada bahan materi yang dipelajari

Claire memandangi Gray, "Kamu ngak apa-apa Gray? Kmau sakit?" tanyanya sambil menempelkan tangannya di dahi Gray "Badan kamu ngak panas… Kepala kamu pusing ngak?" tanyanya dengan perhatian

Gray ahnya blushing saja semmentara para Jombloers di dalam perpus hanya bisa mengigit sapu tangan mereka merasa iri dengan kedua insane yang belajar dengan kemesraan tinggi itu.

Meninggalkan Perpustakaan, kita akan beralih ke kelas lain…

Karen kini menghela napas sambil melamun melihat jendela ke luar, pikirannya selama jam pelajaran tadi snagat tidak nyaman. Lantaran masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Jack waktu di Pesta (baca Fic Girl Survey) dan betapa bodohnya dirinya yang langsung pingsan tanpa menyadari apa-apa itu. Seandainya saja ia bisa menahan dirinya mungkin… mungkin… jadinya akan…

Karen membayangkan Jack menciumnya dan…

**BLUSH!**

Karen menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus itu kemuidian menenggelamkan wajahnya keatas meja. Haa—kesempatan langka seperti itu malah terbuang percuma, mana mungkin bisa terjadi untuk kedua kalinya kan? Kalau sudah di sekolah seperti ini rasanya cukup sulit menemukan Jack diatntara kerumunan para siswa lainnya…

"Nee—Karen, kita jadi belajar bareng pulang sekolah nanti disini kan?" ucap Katie memulai

Karen menggangguk mengiyakan, ketiganya sudah berjanji untuk belajara bersama tentang materi yang nanti akan dijadikan acuan saat Ujian. Begini-begini Karen juga pintar sama seperti Gray—bedanya kalau Gray selalu ditingkat pertama, mungkin Karen ada di peringkat kedua dari segala siswa di sekolah. Maka dari itu banyak yang ingin belajar bersama dengannya—tapi namanya juga manusia, mereka takut untuk menanyakan Karen hal seperti itu entah karena malu atau apa—alhasil kelompok belajarnya hanya ada 3 orang saja. Dirinya sebagai pentutor ditambah Katie dan Flora saja.

"Kau itu murung terus—Kenapa? Masih mikirin Jack, ya~" goda Flora emmbuat Karen langsung beranjak berdiri kemudian berkata dengan terbata-bata

"N—Ngak kok… C—Cuma mikirin bahan ujian nanti…M—Mungkin aku harus pergi ke Perpustakaan dulu…D—Dah~" ucap Karen langsung buru-buru kabur

Katie menghela napas "Bener-bener deh Karen—soal yang lain aja mukanya masih datar, giliran soal si Jack langsung kabur gitu…"

"Ah—Namanya juga cinta kan? Hahahha… Pasangan yang jatuh cinta kan susah ditebak Kat~" sahut Flora tertawa ringan

"Bener-bener pasangan bodoh apalagi si Jack…" sahut Katie menggelengkan kepalanya

"Bener-bener cowok yang LOLA! Loe inget ngak pas dia nyamain merek laptop sama Apel? Ngak percaya gue otaknya kayak Pentium III aja~ Hahahahha… masih inget tampangnya yang sok yakin itu! Heran kenapa dia jadi favorit yah?" sahut Flora ketawa

"Hahahahahah~ yang itu yah~ Gue inget banget~ Bener-bener FRONTAL!"

Dan keduanya saling ketawa cekikikan di dalam kelas menertawakan kebodohan Jack yang menyamakan APEL dengan APPLE! Dunia memang sangat aneh—tapi akan sangat aneh dan rumit jika dipakas untuk dimengerti (lha?)

Secara bersamaan di Kantin…

"HATCHI—!" tiba-tiba mendadak Jack bersin sebelum menikmati makan siangnya di kantin sekolah. Mengucek hidungnya Jack memikirkan sesuatu yang menyebabkan dirinya bersin sebelum kemudian "Mungkin karena angin~ Hemm, cuaca memang sering susah ditebak… Siang panes kayak Neraka mendadak banjir hujan ditengah jalan… ckckckck" gumanya sambil manggut-manggut

Dengan semangatnya Jack mengambil alat makannya –garpu dan sendok—kemudian dengan senyuman lebar "Itadakimasu~" ucap Jack mulai memakan makanannya dengan lahap "Enaaakkk~" pujinya lagi dengan senang layaknya murid SD yang baru menyantap bekal buatan Ibu tercinta.

Diseberang dapat terlihat penjaga kantin yang tersipu malu, tentu saja bekal tersebut ia buat dengan sepenuh hati—toh Jack sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pesanannya sama atau beda dan malah langsung makan saja tanpa tahu makanan tersebut adalah Obento special yang disediakan si penjaga kantin khusus untuknya. Penjaga kantin yang terkenal galak plus seksi itu berumur 21 tahun entah kenapa jadi tertarik dengan Jack begitu bekerja paruh waktu di sekolah ini. Hohoho—meskipun dia sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang jauh lebih membuahkan hasil lebih banyak, ia tidak berhenti menjadi penjaga kantin hanya untuk melihat Jack yang dikenal sebagai murid paling onar di Sekolah. Kalau seperti ini dia bukan terlihat sebagai murid onar, malahan seperti Pangeran bersinar~ sambil menghayal penjaga kantin itu hanya menghela napas tenggelam dalam imajinasinya…

Para siswi yang berada di sekitar Kantin hanya tertawa kecil meliat tingkah laku Jack yang begitu imut—Gray mendapat popularitas dengan aksen coolnya sedangkan Jack emndapat popularitas dengan charisma alaminya—Geng Rusuh dengan cowok keren seperti mereka benar-benar memikat hati (lho kok ada yang kelupaan yah?) Oh, dan jangan lupakan mascot kesayangan mereka si botak Kai yang hyperactive mencari perhatian itu (Kai: WTF! GUE BUKAN MASKOT! GUE ANGGOTA!)

Sambil menyelam minum air, Jack makan masih main FRUIT NINJA ditambah dengan ketawa-ketawa gaje karena dia baru saja mendapatkan combo baru. Sambil berdecak bangga dan bertopang dagu orang yang satu ini malah tersenyum bangga, "Mungkin gue juga punya keahlian jadi Kungfu Chef Buah nih nanti pas gede~ Muhaahhahaha, kan lumayan gue bisa bikin rujak dalam sekejap! Begitu di lempar teruss~ Syiuuutt! Rujak sudah siap dihidangkan~ Hahahahaahhaha~" ucap Jack dengan bangganya kini sedang asyik mengarungi fantasinya menjadi Kungfu Chef Rujak baru! (Litte: -facepalm-; Kai: HA! PIKIRAN LOE NGAK JAUH DARI RUJAK! Apaan tuh Kungfu Chef Rujak~ bwakakakakkakakak; Jack: Masih mending gue ketimbang LOE bohlam gagal! Gue setidaknya punya tujuan hidup kan! Bwahahahahha *bangga*; Kai: Gue juga punya kaleeee~; Jack and Litte: OAO MASA! APAAN TUH!; Kai: Gue… Bakal jadi pebisnis majalah **** HOT sedunia~ WAHAHAHHAHAH *setan*; Jack: -_- Gue sumpahin loe bangkrut!; Litte: =A= Gue sumpahin loe BOTAK!; Kai: OAO GUE EMANG UDAH BOTAK!)

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, kebetulan sekali Flora dan Katie melintasi kantin dan menemukan Jack lagi asyik berpose sambil main Tab-nya setelah menghabiskan makanan—ralat, Obento special—dan kembali bermain FRUIT NINJA dengan alasan Kunfu Chef harus banyak berlatih skillnya untuk motong buah saat lagi Promosi nanti.

"Yo~! Jack—Loe kagak belajar nih ceritanya?" tanya Katie sambil menepuk meja tempat Jack duduk

Jack tidak beralih dari permainannya "Yee—ellah, Loe kagak liat gue lagi sibuk sama Tab gue. Biasa Kungfu Chef kayak gue harus latihan _skill_ dulu biar kalo Demo nanti gue dapet applause dari para penonton, bwahahahahhaha~" sahutnya sambil ketawa girang

Katie dan Flora memandangi satu sama lain sebelum kemudian memandangi Jack "Kungfu Chef?"

"Ah—Loe berdua kagak ngupdate sih, makanya KEPO dan kurang GAOL~ Itu Chef yang kerjaannya bikin Rujak yang langsung Syat-Syut-Syet! Jadi seketika pake ilmu Ninja plus Naruto~ Liat aja Usaha gue di masa depan nanti! BWAHAHAHAHAH~" jelas Jack mengada-ada

**GEPLAK!**

Sebuah jitakan tepat mendarat diatas kepala Jack yang langsung meringis kesakitan, sepertinya karena terlalu bego Jack mungkin pantas mendapatkan pukulan tersebut dari Flora yang udah gemes dengan kebegoan Jack, kayak minta dipukul aja nih bocah kalo ngomong yang aneh-aneh ngak karuan lagi.

"ADAW—GILA FLOR, Loe tuh harusnya SADAR—tenaga loe kayak 1000 GAJAH! Masa loe mukul Semut-Imut kayak gue! Ngak Fair cuy—Gimana kalo gue geger otak mendadak, loe mau tanggung biaya RS sama biaya pemakaman gue?—eh, gue belom mau mati dulu deh…" cerocos Jack mengelus kepalanya sebelum kemudian berseru "GAHHH—FRUIT NINJA GUE! GAME OVER—! SKILL GUEEEE!"

Katie hanya bisa _facepalm_ dan geleng kepala sebelum kemudian "Udah, Loe ngak usah jadi Chaf—Chef, loe cukup jadi Jack Harvinton—orang bego sedunia…" usul Katie

"Yee juga yah—bangga dengan DIRI SENDIRI! Hahahahaha~" ucap Jack mendadak langsung setuju tidak memperhatikan ucapan Katie seluruhnya yang _notabene_ menghina dirinya.

Katie dan Flora hanya bisa menghela napas sambil ngebatin dalam hati, _Emang ini yah, model cowok popular di SMA kita?—Kayak orang bego begini? Hadooh, dunia bener-bener rusak nih kayaknya_

"Oh—Ya, Loe ngak belajar kayak anak-anak yang laen Jack? Loe ngak takut nilai loe anjlok nanti pas Ujian?" tanya Flora lagi mengumbar topic baru

Jack hanya mengibaskan tangan dengan PD "Halla, Loe semua masih pada KAKU sih makanya belajar—Gue mah apa adanya aja, lagian juag mahir Teori bukan segalanya di Dunia ini. Tapi gue sih mendukung kalo loe semua jangan jadi kayak si bohlam yang dateng dengan dandanan heboh tadi pagi di depan gerbang…" sahut Jack

"Loe itu sama sekali ngak takut ngak naik kelas, apa? Bener-bener dah…" sahut Katie menggelengkan kepala

"Yaaa… soal itu sih, paling gue tulis sebisa gue aja—kalo ngak tahu yaudah pass Hahahahha…" jawab Jack lagi

Katie dan Flora hanya bisa ber-_sweatdropped _saja menedengarnya, serasa tidak mempunyai dosa saja si Jack gampang ngomong kayak gitu. Gimana kalo dia di Rumahnya nanti yah? Oh, ya ngomongin soal rumah kayaknya kagak ada yang tahu rumah alamat asli si Jack. Mungkin rumahnya itu terpencil dan ada di dalem kampong brubuk kali yah—makanya otak nih anak juga ke ganggu.

"EHEM—Well, Kebetulan sih kita ketemu Loe disini—!" ucapn Flora kepotong

"GUE NOLAK!" sahut Jack dengan bangga

"Lho—Gue kan belom jelas bilangnya!" dalih Flora

"Pokoknya gue dapet insting dari indera sakti gue kalo loe mau nyeret gue ikut sesuatu yang ada kaitannya dengan buku!" cerocos Jack "Indera sakti gue emang hebat bisa memprediksi~ Sayang aja gue ngak bisa prediksiin soal ulangan nanti~" tambahnya lagi

"Gimana kalo kita belajar bareng—!" ucapan Katie kepotong

"OGAH—Liat buku aja gue males loe lagi ngajakin gue belajar bareng, Gue mau pulang tidur makan!"

**Twitch**

"POKOKNYA LOE IKUT SAMA KITA—!" paksa Flora dan Katie yang udah naik darah gara-gara Jack menolak panutan mereka meskipun itu bagus untuk kehidupan Jack. Keduanya langsung menarik Jack keluar dari kantin

"W—WOI! TUNGGU! GUE KAGAK MAO IKUTTT—GAHHH! TAB GUE~! KUNGFU CHEF NINJA GUE—INI MELANGGAR HAM!" seru Jack komat-kamit tidak rela meninggalkan Tab tercinta diatas meja kantin.

Mungkin setelah kepergian Jack banyak para gadis yang langsung mengerumuni Tabnya tersebut kemudian menulis nomor serta alamat e-mail di dalam kontak Jack. Jack mungkin Cuma make Tab-nya buat game, tapi kalo ada yang cek nomor kontaknya maka kalian akan mendapati normor setengah dari para siswi sekolah di dalam sana lengkap dengan Foto dan data pribadi. Bener-bener pemikiran para cewek yang susah dimengerti =_=

Tak terasa pelajaran terakhir sudah berlalu dan bel pulang pun berbunyi, sebagian para siswa langsung bergegas pulang untuk segera menuju tempat Les dadakan di deket kompleks mereka sementara yang lainnya langsung berhaburan ke Perpustakaan sekolah untuk belajar mandiri atau kelompok bersama teman yang lainnya. Sementara Jack masih ditahan keduo jago Karate itu diruang kelas kosong tempat yang sudah dijanjikan untuk belajar bareng.

"Jack, loe bawa buku kagak?" tanya Katie heran melihat bawaan Jack yang Cuma berisi komik dan barang-barang tidak berguna seperti majalah game terbaru dan elektronik terbaru dsb.

Dengan simple bin murni Jack hanya tersenyum lebar "Kagak—!"

**BLETAK!**

"HADOOOHH—GILA! Sakitnya kerasa banget Kat—Loe dendam apa sih sama gue!" protes Jack mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan penuh amarah dari Katie, heran baru aja dia ngejawab hadiahnya udah langsung sejibun gini—giliran kagak dijawab malah doble hadiahnya, serba salam mau jawab ato ngak.

"Loe itu ke sekolah modal apaan sih! Buku aja ngak bawa gimana loe mau belajar!" protes Katie kesel bercampur heran

"Oh—bilang kek! Cuma gitu doank sih gue gampang~ soalnya temen sebelah gue kan anak rajin jadi gue pinjem ke dia deh~ gue Cuma modal alat tulis yaitu pensil dan pulpen kesayangan gue~" jawab Jack sambil manggut-manggut

**GUBRAK!**

Dear, pembaca sekalian jangan sekali-kali anda mengikuti jalan seperti Jack yang murid kurang tauladan. Ke sekolah hanya bermodal mental doank tanpa persiapan alat, kayak kalo perang dia adalah Prajurit nekat yang niat mati duluan tanpa bawa alat tempur. Harap jangan ditiru, sumpah Author juga malu punya chara kayak dia di Fic ini (Jack: KAN LOE YANG MASUKIN GUE!)

"Ha—Ah, udah Kat loe entar malah boros emosi lagi ngeladenin Jack…" sahut Flora menghela napas "Udah loe pake buku gue aja—biar gue sama si Katie berdua…" usul Flora

"Nah—Flora baru behati lembut, ngak kayak loe Kat—tangan udah kasar kagak ada lembutnya…" sahut Jack tanpa dosa dengan muka girang mengambil buku Flora

**BUAKH!**

Sekali lagi Jack mendapatkan hadiahnya karena berkata sebelum melihat keadaan terlebih dahulu.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Pintu ruangan pun terbuka dan tamu tidak terduga memasuki ruangan yang tidak lain tidak salah lagi adalah Karen Hazlenuts sendiri. "Maaf lama Guys—Kalian udah lama nunggu?" tanya Karen memasuki ruangan

"Kagak kok Ren, kita baru aja nyampe~" sahut Katie "Emang loe barusan darimana aja?"

Karen menggelengkan kepalanya "Biasa urusan Klub sama Kakak senior—Okeh, mau bahas apa yang pertama…" ucapan Karen tergantung sesaat

"WHO—Jadi tutornya Karen, yah?" sahut Jack dengan suara yang tidak terduga di tempat duduknya sambil mengangkat tangan dan berlambai-lambai ria "Yo~ Karen~ Gimana kabarnya?" tanya Jack

Karen hanya terbata-bata melihat Jack yang ada di dalam ruangan bersama dengan yang lainnya "J—Jack? K—Kok ada di… sini?" tanya Karen tidak percaya

"Hah—Oh, Gue… Gue mau belajar donk~" sahutnya dengan nada ceria "Karen jadi gurunya ya, Berarti loe pinter donk sama kayak si Einstein.." tambah Jack lagi

"Ngak apa-apa kan kita ngajak tambahan lagi Karen~ mumpung kita ketemu orangnya tadi lagi asyik males-malesan di Kantin~" sahut Flora "Lagian kalo Cuma bertiga kan suasananya kurang.."

Karen hanya mengangguk saja mengiyakan, seperti mimpi Jack ada disini untuk belajar bersama! Mungkin ini bisa jadi kesempatan untuknya memperbaiki kesalah di tempo yang lalu.\

"YOSH—MOHON BANTUANNYA~" seru ketiga murid secara bersamaan sebelum kemudian dimulailah acara belajar kelompok Karen plus Jack si rusuh di dalam ruangan.

**Lesson no 1: Mathematics Limit, Fungctional, Chart**

Karen sedang sibuk menjelaskan Fungsi Limit dan pengerjaannya secara cepat dan efektif di papan tulis, sementara yang lainnya sibuk mencatat cara-cara yang diajarkan Karen di buku catatan mereka. Tidak semua murid mencatat dan Jack adalah salah satunya yang masih keliatan bingung dengan apa yang ditulis di papan dan di buku cetak yang ada di hadapannya.

Alhasil, Jack menulis apa adanya sesuai apa yang ada di papan tulis tanpa mengerti materi sama sekali. Karena bosa menulis juga Jack menggambari buku tulisnya sendiri dengan gambar kodok, sawah dan pohon layaknya anak TK. Benar-benar luar biasa.

Menit berlalu dan sekarang Karen menerangkan Fungsi turunan limit dalam Grafik, mencari gradient dan persamaan garis ditambah dengan pembahasan soal-soal tentang fungsi turunan yang sering muncul saat Ujian.

"Sin… Cos… Sin… Cos… Sin… Sin… Sin…" eja Jack smabil menulis di buku catatannya sama seklai ngak ngerti siapa itu Sin dan Cos atau apakah mereka berdua adalah sahabat sejak kecil makanya mereka terkenal sampai sekarang? Jack—Kau harus lebih banyak belajar lagi di rumah -_-

"Gimana? Kalian udah ngerti kan?" tanya Karen setelah selesai memberikan penjelasan di papan tulis

"Yupe—Ternyata sebenernya gampang, Cuma gue doank sih yang bikin ribet~" sahut Katie senang

Flora mengangguk menyetujui, dan kini perhatian ketiganya justru melayang pada Jack yang lagi terus nulis di buku catatannya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Ketiganya hanya menghela napas melihat wajah Jack yang begitu polos bagaikan anak-anak sedang menulis dengan semangat di bukunya. Mungkin Jack pada akhirnya bertobat dan mau juga belajar—setidaknya itulah pikiran Flora dan Katie melihat Jack sementara Karen hanya tersenyum tipis melihat seberapa antusiasnya Jack belajar.

"Yosh—Akhirnya selese juga~ Ranger 5!" ucap Jack dengan bangga sambil mengangkat hasil karyanya~ "Trispirasi dari sahabat setia Sin dan Cos melawan Tan dan Cosec~" tambahnya lagi

Semuanya hanya cengok sebelum kemudian jatuh ditempat, ternyata pemikiran mereka tentang Jack Harvinton yang mau belajar sama sekali jauh dari kenyataan.

**Lesson 2: Physic**

Belajar kesetimbangan serta Fluida ditambah Gas Ideal dan Thermodinamika benar-benar menguras otak akal dan juga logika. Karen tentunya memiliki cara sendiri untuk menerangkan materi secara singkat dan juga gampang dimengerti. Sementara Jack entah kenapa menjadi doyan Fisika pemirsa dan leaders sekalian. Wah, mungkin Jack meskipun bego ternyata juga memiliki bakat di dalam bidah logika di Fisika. Setidaknya itulah pemikiran Author…

…

…

Karen menggambarkan seorang anak yang menaiki tangga, dengan beban 900 N serta beberapa angka lainnya seperti gaya gesekan, sudut kemiringan dan titik berat untuk dibahas sebagai soal kesetimbangan yang sering keluar dalam soal Ujian.

…

…

Jack dengan semnagat membara menulis di buku catatannya, gambar anak yang menaiki tangga disamping anak bermain jungkat-jungkit diatasnya juga terdapat gambar bola yang saling bertubrukan serta gambar ikan yang berada di dalam Aquarium.

Bukannya mencatat pembahasan yang ada, Jack justru menggambar gambarnya saja tanpa mengerti apa-apa..

**Lesson 3; Chemistry**

Tidak ada banyak kesan dan pesan dalam pelajaran yang satu ini karena Jack tidak membuat catatan apa-apa. Ia hanya membuat gambar lingkaran bertuliskan Co Ca dan B dimana-mana kemudian menambahkan garis di bagian bawahnya dan jadilah Balon Unsur Kimia yang terbang melayang di udara.

**GUBRAK!**

**Lesson 6; English**

Karena Karen adalah blasteran—tentunya pelajaran bahasa asing seperti ini sudah biasa baginya. Ya iyalah, Ibunya aja bule asli masak anaknya kagak bisa bahasa bule? Jadi Karen hanya menyiapkan materi singkat pada semuanya dan Karena aka nada tes membaca sebagai praktek ujian nanti…

"Gimana kalo kalian maju satu persatu ke depan dan baca cerpen di halaman 70—hitung hitung sih buat ngelatih lafal kalian pas praktek nanti…" sahut Karen mengusulkan

"Ha—Maju? Mampus gue…" ucap Jack kalang kabut melihat bukunya

Katie mengejek "Haaaa~ Loe ngak bisa Bahasa inggris kan Jacckkk~"

"Dimana-mana kalo gue bisa mah gue langsung berdiri nih maju pertama—Loe gimana sih Kat, gue emang gak bisa dan gue jujur~ seumur hidup gue gue Cuma bisa belajar bahasa Daerah, Cinta budaya gitu…" sahut Jack membusungkan dada dengan bangga "Nah gue kan jujur ngak kayak loe mengaku bisa, kan? Padahal sebenernya kagak bisa Hahahahhaha…" sahut Jack sambil ketawa puas

"Enak aja—emang gue kayak loe! Gue bisa dikit—!"

"Diki belom tentu PRO~ Masi NEWBIE tuh~ Wahahhahahaha~" cerocos Jack lagi

Katie menggeram sambil mengepalkan tangannya berniat memukul Jack sampe nyasar ke tembok sebelum Karen berdeham menghentikan niatnya.

"Sebelum maju kedepan lebih baik baca dulu cerita yang ada—kalo ada pertanyaan langsung aja ditanyain…" sahut Karen

"Oh—Oh, Karen~ Karen~" panggil Jack sambil melambaikan tangannya

**DEG!**

Jantung Karen langsung berdetak kencang mendengar suara Jack tersebut dan alhasil dengan muka yang setengah _blushing_ Karen memandangi Jack dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Jantungnya semakin berdetak dengan tidak karuan—

"Y—Ya, J—Jack?" sahut Karen sedikit gugup sambil memainkan jarinya

Dengan wajah _innoncent _Jack mengacungkan buku cetak bahasa inggrisnya "Pe—Ter itu siapa sih, Ren?" tanyanya

…

…

…

"Ah—Itu, nama orang tokoh di dalam cerita. Namanya Peter bukan Pe—Ter, Jack…" jelas Karen menghela napas merasa ia sudah keliru dengan apa yang akan terjadi lewat jauh dari bayangannya.

Jack bertopang dagu sambil melihat bukunya, Karen memandangi Jack yang tampak sedikitnya teralih untuk memperhatikan isi bukunya. Wajahnya memang imut dan… dan…-Dengan instant Karen menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak boleh membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh saat ini. Fokus! Harus tetap bisa menjaga focus!

"Hoo—Trus Peter Pan tuh siapa?" tanya Jack lagi bener-bener ngak mengerti

**PLAK!**

Katie dengan tidak elitnya melempar Jack dengan kamus Oxford tebel yang ada di mejanya saking kesel dengan pertanyaan tidak logika yang ditanyakan Jack barusan. Untung nasib baik lagi berpihak pada Jack sehingga ia dapat menghindar dari lemparan tersebut.

"Anjritt—Untuk beberapa saat sebelumnya Gue ampir aja merasa setengah nyawa gue udah nyampe ke Surga…" cerocos Jack sambil bergindik ngeri "Kat—Loe kalo dendam sama gue bilang! Wah, Parah loe mau bunuh gue pake Kamus tebelnya sejibun gitu!" protes Jack sabil nunjuk Katie

"HARUSNYA GUE YANG NGOMONG GITU! Loe nanyain pertanyaan ngak bermutu DARITADI tahu kagak! Emang loe kagak kenal siapa PETER PAN!" serunya lagi dengan ganas

"GUE TAHU KALO VOKALIS PETER PAN ITU ARIEL! DIA GANTI NAMA BAND-NYA JADI NOAH! NAH INI KAN PETER PAN versi Beda~ Makanya gue nanya NONA KAT-KATIEEE!" jawab Jack dengan mantap mengaitkan nama Peter Pan dengan salah satu nama Band Luar Negri yang pernah ia dengar dari Bibinya yang doyan merancau—eh,merantau makasudnya—itu.

**GUBRAK!**

"…Lama-Lama gue bisa Gila~" dengus Katie kesal sambil mengelus dahinya pusing "Jack—Gue heran kenapa loe bisa Naik kelas sampe sekarang kalo loe ternyata bego kayak gini…"

Jack hanya mengerjapkan matanya saja "Ha? Gue emang bego, ya? Hahahahha~ Gue kan Cuma cowok yang punya 1000 jurus rahasia dalam hidup~" sangkalnya lagi

Flora hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala kemudian "Kalo emang kayak gitu kenapa loe ngak maju ke depan pertama buat bacain tuh cerita?" ucapnya mengusulkan membuat Jack langsung mingkem 1000 kata

Katie menyeringai "Haaa—Mana tuh 1000 jurus aneh yang loe bilang, Jack-si-Salak? Wahh—Loe nipu orang yah~" ejeknya

"Wetss—Bukankah gue sudah bilang kalo gue murid bermartabat baek-baek, jadi jangan salah kira gue pernah nipu orang—kecuali gue nipu Kai si botak—Karena itu kewajiban buat nipu dia…" sahut Jack sambil manggut-manggut

"Okeh—Kalo gitu coba donk, loe maju Jack… Perlihatkan mana jurus loe yang multifungsi itu!"

"Entar kalo gue tunjukin loe semua pada terkesima kan gawat~ Ya ngak, Ren?" ucap Jak mengalihkan topic ke Karen

"E—Eh?"

"Udah cepetan maju dasar OMDO!" seru Katie sambil menarik Jack dan melemparnya ke depan kelas yang hampir saja menubruk papan tulis dengan mulusnya

'_ANJRITT—Bener-bener dah kekuatan tuh cewek bukan 1000 gajah lagi! Lebih ada kali yah, ampir aja komok gue jadi rata sama nih tembok. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya—Gue sama sekali ngak BISA INGGRIS! MATILAH GUE Jadi orang malu-maluin di depan gini…'_ pikir Jack

"Oii—Mana Jack, Loe ngapain sih nimbrung di papan kayak gitu!" panggil Katie

"Sabar—Sabar orang PRO itu buruh waktu buat persiapan lahir batin…" sahut Jack sebelum menghela napas "Sejujurnya—Gue ngak bisa bahasa Inggris…" gumam Jack

"MAKANYA BELAJAR BEGO!" sahut Katie

"Bener-Bener malu-maluin loe Jack, masa loe ngakunya gampang banget! Ngak ada perlawanan apa?" tanya Flora sambil menggeleng kepala

Jack mengibaskan rambutnya "Justru mengaku lebih awal lebih baik daripada gue ngakunya telat dibelakang, ya ngak? Lagian juga kalo gue BEGO istilahnya gue kagak ngerti apa-apa donk Bahasa Inggris—Pastinya gue tahu sedikit lah~" jelas Jack sambil manggut-manggut sambil ngebaca buku cetak lagi "Arr… Contohnya, Peter Pa—n… trus, trus ada What—hmm… ada And… gitu-gitu dah…"

"Jack…" Karen memulai sambil menghela napas "Peter Pan itu bukan bahasa inggris—Itu nama orang kan tadi?"

Jack mengerjapkan matanya, "Ah—Oh ya, ya… Berarti gue salah Hahahahhaha~" jawab Jack sambil cengengesan garuk-garuk kepala

"Itu namanya sih hapal kata-kata dasarnya doank Jack…" ucap Flora

"Yee—Ellah Flor, masih mending gue apal kata-kata dasarnya daripada gue ngak tahu sama sekali~" sangkal Jack

"Paling ngak ada 1 kalimat gitu yang loe bisa dalam bahasa inggris!"

"Bener, satu kalimat mungkin bisa ngebuat loe jadi semakin ahli Jack!"

"Haa… 1 kalimat itu contohnya gimana sih, Ren?"

"Hmm—Y—Ya misalnya kayak yang ini, _Lets go to the restaurant_…" jawab Karen sambil menunjuk salah satu kalimat di buku cetak Jack yang hanya manggut-manggut entah mengerti ato ngak sama sekali sebelum kemudian ia menutup bukunya tiba-tiba "OH! Gue TAHU nih satu!" ucapnya dengan girang

"WUOO~ Apa tuh—Apa tuh?" tanya Katie sok-sok memanasi

Tapi bukannya memberikan pendapat lebih lanjut, Jack entah kenapa langsung menepuk bahu Karen kemudian dengan wajah yang setengah menyakinkan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah kata—yang mungkin bisa berakhir menjadi bencana besar atau sebaliknya bagi pihak yang lain.

"… _I Love You…_" kemudian beralih ke Flora dan Katie sambil tersenyum mengacungkan kedua jarinya dengan bangga "Gimana—Gue apal juga kan 1 kalimat, berarti gue hebat donk…"

Dilain pihak, bagaikan terkena serangan jantung mendadak—Karen yang dengan pikirannya memutar kembali kata-kata Jack mulai kaku ditempat memikirkan bahwa yang tadi itu bukanlah mimpi dan kata-kata barusan langsung terucap di dalam mulut Jack sendiri dan dihadapannya ditambah dengan raut wajah itu—raut wajah yang mirip dengan pemeran yang memainkan adegan pernyataan cinta di TV yang ia tonton dan—dan…

**BUAGH~!**

"WAAAA—KAREENNN!" seru Katie dan Flora kaget begitu Karen pingsan tidak berdaya tetapi untungnya Jack ada disana untuk memapahnya

"Lha—Lho, Ren… Kok loe pingsan?" tanya Jack yang _notabene _tidak mengetahui apa-apa

"ARGHH—JACK INI SALAH LOE! LOE BIKIN KAREN PINGSAN LAGI KAN!"

"HAAA—KOK! JADI NUDUH KE GUE—GUE TIDAK BERSALAH!" protes Jack tidak terima selalu saja menjadi objek kesalahan dua makhluk yang satu ini, Apalagi kalo si Karen udah pingsan tanpa sebab kayak gini pastinya dia mulu yang kena "Paling aja si Karen sakit gitu makanya pingsan—Jangan salahin gue!"

"YA—INI SEMUA GARA-GARA LOE, KITA JADI NGAK BISA BELAJAR KAN!" sahut Katie lagi

"BERARTI KITA PULANG—HOREEE!" sembur Jack entah kenapa merasa girang "BUBAR—BUBAR~ AKHIRNYAA GUE BISA PULANGG~ YUUHUUUU~"

Flora memijit kepalanya sedikit merasa pusing mendengar teriakan Jack yang sedikit berlebihan dari jangkauan oktaf itu, "Yah—Mau gimana lagi, kita ngak bisa apa-apa kalo Karen pingsan kan… Tapi Jack loe yang nganterin Karen pulang, ngerti!"

Jack melongo, nganterin Karen pulang lagi dengan keadaan pingsan "HAH—K—KENAPA GUE!"

"Masih nanya lagi, Kan loe yang bikin Karen pingsan—Gue lempar juga nih kalo loe masih nolak nganter sahabat gue balik setelah loe bikin dia pingsan!" ancam Katie

"Bukan masalahnya gue NOLAK—GUE HARUS NGOMONG APA SAMA NYOKAB BOKAPNYA!" serunya ngak percaya "Entar bisa-bisa gue dibilang udah macem-macem—GAH! Tenang, Gue anak baek yang etntunya belom pernah berdusta…"

"Yah itu sih DL~ Yuk, Kita pulang Flor~" ajak Katie mengait tangan Flora dan menariknya keluar kelas untuk pulang meninggalkan Jack yang pada akhirnya membopong Karen pulang menuju Home Sweet Home sambil memikirkan scenario yang tepat untuk penjelasan yang satu ini kepada Keluarga Karen dirumah.

Dan sepertinya Jack sama sekali tidak mendapatkan sedikitpun materi pelajaran yang nyangkit di otaknya—seperti biasa karena dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan—Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?

* * *

**Author Note:** Summimasen for long UPDATE~ But thank you for read, If you guys have any critic or advice just sent a PM or Review. I'll gladly accepted them. Regards Litte Yagami Osanowa


End file.
